This invention relates to a 180.degree. inverting machine, and more particularly to an apparatus which inverts 180.degree. a large scale and heavy material such as a metal mold, a processing medium, machines, products and others.
In the working shops, for example, metal mold processing factory, press factory or resin forming factory, such works are undertaken of inverting 180.degree. an upper part of the metal mold for finishing, assembling and dismantling, preserving, checking, mending or cleaning thereof as products or processing means of other materials. Other products than the metal mold or mechanical parts are lifted and turned over for treating them.
Those materials are heavy in weight, and it requires much human power to turn them 180.degree. upside down. Conventionally, the material was suspended to a determined height by means of cranes and chain blocks, and turned over and finally brought down to the floor.
However, since said manner required difficult throwing of wires onto the object material, and close relationship with crane operators at high positions, many skilled people were also needed for preparation of inverting the object material. Much time was taken for turning over the material bit by bit, and since the working was handled under unstable conditions, the material was sometimes dropped by error.